


Linked Pinkies

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for #30DaysOfTriles.</p>
<p>Day One: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked Pinkies

The Hollingsworth House was full of movement. Frankie and Winston were in the sitting room loudly playing a round of poker with the tv on in the background. Mrs Hollingsworth was on her way up to Hunter's room where he could be heard shouting loudly into his headset at the other players on his quest. Mr Hollingsworth was in his office pacing back and forth as he discussed the finer details of his campaign on the phone.

It was still in Miles' bedroom. He and Tristan were sat on his bed reading through the first chapter of Macbeth that they'd been assigned by the supply teacher in English class that day. Tristan had started the assignment gleefully, sharing his knowledge of the play with Miles who smiled at Tristan's enthusiasm and requested they read the chapter together. Tristan rolled his eyes but agreed, sitting his back against the wall next to the bed. Miles sat down next to him and took Tristan's right hand in his, giving it a quick peck before telling Tristan to go forth and begin.


End file.
